Thoughts Of The Past
by Spottedjay
Summary: Larkstar daughter of Heatherflight and Onestar must face a new challenge, the return of Sol and the naming of a new deputy. But what happens if the naming ceremony is interrupted? The Romans couldn't kill a thought and neither can Larkstar. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meaningless Names.**

Kestrelflight lead me to the brambles before the Moonpool.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be" I replied. Pushing the thorns away with his tail Kestrelflight let me head across the bank to the Moonpool. I hid me fear and lapped from the water and curled up to sleep.

"_We have been waiting for you Larkgaze" a voice that sounded like eight voices contained in one splayed across my mind. I looked around and saw something that surprised me, the small rabbit de in which I played in when I was just a kit. Lifting my gaze upward I saw instead of the usual dark brown of the earthen roof, it was open to the sky eight shimmering cats slowly walked down from it. I opened my mouth to speak, but I could not control my muscles. _

_ "Do not fear us, we are StarClan" They all spoke as one. Scanning the cats I recognized all of them. Emberfoot who died when the rabbit warrens caved in looked at me with wise eyes. Then there was my sister Sunkit who died of greencough. My best friend Daisypaw who was killed by a fox, Antpelt who was murdered by Thistleclaw, Webfoot my close friend died last moon of old age. One of the last young ones was Ashfoot and Furzepaw. They had been murdered by a rouge three moons ago. The last two cats where Onestar her father and her mother Heatherflight. Firstly Sunkit came forward to give me my second life. _

"_With this life I give you love, use it to treat your Clan well" Sunkit touched my nose and I shuddered as I felt the pain and anguish of all the Clan at my sister's death. Then Emberfoot came up to me._

"_With this life I give you wisdom" Again when they touched noses, a violent shudder went through her body and images flashed in her mind, she felt a choking feeling in her throat and knew that this is what Emberfoot went through when he died. Antpelt came up to replace Emberfoot._

"_With this life I give you courage to face evil" They touched noses too, and she saw the pale outline of Thistleclaw. Webfoot limped over to Larkgaze's front, blinking warmly at her._

"_With this life I give you compassion and speed" This time Webfoot lick her face and a fierce desire that he was still alive rushed through her. Daisypaw practically floated up to her._

"_With this life I give you strength" Daisypaw touched noses with her (I'm getting sick of writing the nose thing) and filled her with a feeling that fire replaced her bones. Ashfoot and Furzepaw trotted up to her. _

"_With this life I give you the need to right injustice" Ashfoot said, before letting Furzepaw came up to her. _

"_With this life I give you grace to be nimble in the face of death" with those words the two she cats touched their noses to her. Larkgaze looked up from her cringed form to see only her mother and father in front of her._

"_With this life I give you my knowledge of raising kits and the flight of thoughts" Heatherflight whispered in her ear, before touching noses and with drawing to the other cats._

"_With this life I give you the pride and fortune of being a leader of a Clan" Onestar said before touching her nose and this time a different feeling went through a fierce desire to love and protect her Clan. I gasped slowly recovering from all of my lives now._

"_We have altered the original course of the leadership ceremony. We have given you ten lives; you will need this extra one soon. Too soon._

"_With these lives we name you Larkstar! Larkstar! Larkstar! Larkstar!" they all chanted._

_"Return to your Clan and serve them well." All of the cats commanded as they floated back up to the stars._

"_I will" I replied._

With those words I woke up and slowly blinked as a new chapter in my life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Guys I also have to point out, I don't own Warriors they belong to Erin Hunter alone. All I own are my OC's**

**Chapter 2: Staggering Decisions **

In the stormy night I closed my eyes and my spirit soared. I knew I had to pick a deputy but still I didn't have any thought who to pick yet. Hazelwhisker would seem like a good choice, but she is very spastic at times. I really didn't know who to choose yet, so I closed my eyes and waited for StarClan to send me a sign. Well they did, but not the one I wanted. They told me that a great danger would come and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

I blinked at the pale moonlight yawning as I did. I glanced around the camp and I noticed some warriors surrounding Shadeclaw. He probably thought he would be picked as the deputy. I huffed to myself at the idea. I settled myself beneath the Tallrock, laying my head onto my paws and I watch my clan mill around until moonhigh and then I jumped up onto the Tallrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock." I yowled out to my Clanmates. I noticed that most of the Clan was already there, but a few Queens and Elders came out of their dens. I waited until everyone was gathered and settled down to announce the new deputy.

"As you know the time for a new Deputy has come once again, I have thought long and hard about this decision. With the power invested in me, StarClan I commend to you the new deputy will be Birdsong!" I stated. It was hard not to chuckle at Hazelwhisker's and Shadeclaw's shocked reactions for not being the new Deputy.

"Birdsong, Birdsong, Birdsong!" WindClan chanted. The small grey and white tabby she-cat scrambled up to me, I nodded encouragingly to her. "I hope that I shall achieve your respect and-"her words were cut short by a rustle in the entrance to WindClan's camp. A calico colored cat strolled into the camp like he owned the place.

"May I ask who you are and what are you doing here." I questioned the cat as my Clan formed a protective circle around me. Birdsong was at my side in a flash. All of us stared at the intruder with furious and inquiring gazes.

"My name is Sol, and I have come to join your Clan" the rouge responded to the Clan.

"What makes you think I will let you into my Clan?" I spat at him.

His determined and playful gaze bore into me as he whispered "Everything". His yowl filled the air as he took my position atop the Tallrock. "I know you are coming to leaf-bare, and yet your leader doesn't allow one poor lonely cat come and join your Clan? Why do you wish to follow her?" I glanced around at my warriors and saw Shadeclaw and his followers nodding to the cat named Sol.

"I don't think you even have the position to say that! Who are you to come here into my Clan and tell them what to do?!" I hissed at him.

"I don't yet have that position. Yet. In a moons time I shall return and I will have a answer then!" Sol challenged me, and he exited the Clan's camp. We all stood there shocked to the marrow of our bones.

I looked to Birdsong as she whispered into my ear, "It will be alright for now, and we just have to make sure no one wants him here.

I jumped onto Tallrock and said "This meeting is adjourned" my shaking and weak voice rang out across the clearing. Before I jumped down to go into my den I saw pale yellow eyes gleaming at me with triumph. I shivered and entered my den to sleep. I saw that one of the apprentices had changed out my bedding and given me a hare to eat. I chewed on the hare, thinking hard about tomorrow.

**I got the idea problem from my Art class. We are learning long ago art and this time period was the Roman Art Culture. We talked about how the Romans couldn't kill the idea of Christianity but they could kill the Christians. That's how I came up with the idea of Sol doing his usual thing about taking over cats minds with his words. Not literally but, you I think get the idea. I also need people to get me OC's I thought that people didn't need them when I was just a reader, but PLEASE GIVE ME OC'S! Love Y'all Spottedjay!**


End file.
